Broken Memories
by risinhero14
Summary: Everything has gone wrong. Fury is out to hunt again and this time it is Perseus Jackson, a mysterious boy who has commited numerous crimes that no one has remembered. Percy, a 17 year old boy, plagued by nighmares of his horrific past, struggling to come to terms with a life without his family. A life without hope.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Percy POV

I know thier behind that "mirror" but everyone knows it's a oneway see through glass. They just want prisoners to think it's a mirror. To give them false hope, to decieve us into believing that they are here to "protect" the world. _They know nothing of the cruel world that surrounds them_ I scoffed violently in my mind. That doesn't matter though, in fact none of it does.

All that matters is that I, Perseus Jackson, am bieng held by mortals as a hostage. It's not them that is driving me insane it is this _room. _A miniscule room, barely enough to accomadate one person. It reminds me of the same cells that I was held in within Tartarus with _her. _

The dull shades of grey (**LOL) **reminded me of the last precious moments she had to live. The way she died brutally, her head twisted in an odd way as she bore her eyes into mine as I stared at her in disbelief. As she suffered the pain that _bitch _Gaia put her through. Her eyes held no happiness, no hope, as she breathed her last.

"And its all your _fault_," A voice snarled through the cursed mirror, immediately followed by several others.

""If you had atleast tried she would still be alive!" I clutched my head, desperate to escape the memories.

"When will you learn to not be a lazy arse, look where it got you and look where it got her..."

My head was pounding with the vicious insults as my breath hitched with every word hurled towards me.

That hurt, that's all I can say. The words hurt more than the time when Annabeth and I were brutally tortured by his Majesty Tartarus. I can still hear his voice crooning, telling me that there is no escape. It isn't fair that _her _life was taken away. Why not me? _Why?_

I let out a groan of frustration muffled by my bloody hands, looking up from them. I choked a sob. My horrible reflection staring back at me, a constant reminder of my many failures. My hair was slightly longer and ruffled, eyes red and puffy from endless tears but that wasn't the reason I stared.

I could feel the curiosity flowing off the bodies of the people behind the mirror. They wanted to unravel my mysteries, figure out who I was. A terrorist they called me, accused of crimes which I technically hadn't commited. They wanted to know who I was? _I am a monster._

**Line **

Peter POV

The kid lifted his head to the direction of the one way glass. Im pretty sure he can't see right?

Of course he can't, he is just messing with you, with us. Right, He cant see us, but he seems to be studying us, figuring out our every moves, his eyes clouded with false, or to me atleast, tears as he stared off into the distance. Then, he lashed out.

His whole body went rigid and stiff. It was like he was witnessing something we couldn't. A flashback or a memory of some sort. My spider-sense went crazy. Power rolled of the teenager in uncontrolled waves. I had never felt such raw power ever, not even from Thor, who was a _Norse God. _With my mixed up genetics, I was able to hear, see and feel much more than the average human. Probably the only reason I heard him mutter "Annabeth". _Who? I wondered. _Perseus (what kind of a name was that) had his voice set to a mixture of emotions; alarmed, hopeful, and depressed.

His body shifted and he looked straight at us. "Annabeth," He whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Fury raised a curious eye brow , as did the two assassins, but everyone else was confused. Except Banner, he was observing every one of Perseus's moves.

Everyone was caught in thier own thoughts until we heard him scream. Everyone jumped half a foot and I almost fired a series of webs at the prisoner.

"Annabeth!" His voice laced with happiness and hope, but it didn't last at all. His experssion grimed as he stared directly into the glass as he let out a gut-wrenching scream.

"Im sorry! Annabeth please! Please!," Tears fell freely from his eyes. Doubling over in pain, Percy clutched his head tight, screaming incoherently, his sanity at the edge.

"Director, I advise you to get him out of there-" Nick cut Banner off with his hands.

"Leave him in there. I want to see what happened. He is a criminal after all."

"But Fury, this may lead to permenant brain damage. You have-," Fury switched his gaze from the kid to Banner.

"For the record Bruce, He may and I dont have to do anything," Fury's cold voice echoed throughout the room.

Everyone had Percy's attention now. His broken sobs and screams filled the air. Bruce snapped with a more fatherly tone of voice, but still maintaining the "doctor" type of voicee.

"Nick! If you dont get him out of there, he could get severely injured! Once again, I advise you to get HIM OUT OF THERE if you want your filthy answers from your filthy investigators! Or so help me God-"

A loud clang erupted from the room. All eyes once again snapped to the direction of Perseus. He had broken from his cuffs and obtained a crow bar of some sort and was banging the metal room, causing serious damage to it. I felt waves tumble and the Earth rumbled lightly, but noone else felt it. Was it a coincidence?

"NO!" He let out a blood-curling scream that caused the hairs on my neck to stand up and everyone was on full-alert now, What was strange was how the crowbar and the sword appeared to be switching appearances from one to another.

"I'd recognize that sword anywhere!," Thor boomed, standing up from his chair and knocking it over. _A sword? Its a crowbar? _

"Anaklusmos! It is owned by a the greatest hero alive whose name cannot be told! It's him! Release him now Director Fury!,"


	2. Monster

The Monster

Percy POV

The horrible mess stared back at me. I looked apalling and unbearable. But one moment I was staring at my reflection...and Annabeth was there too. I stiffened from schock, my brain not comprehending what was happening. She's not there. What? But.

Your going insane Percy, insane.

I blinked again. Annabeth? The name rolled off my tongue as it did before but sadder and lonelier. "Annabeth", I whispered. Was she really alive? No she isn't Percy, don't be fooled by it.

"Annabeth," I said louder, schock still clear on my face. She's there, standing right in front of me and the sight of her was _heart-breaking. _She looked beautiful but horrific. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. My eyes drifted to her stomach, where her shirt was soaked in blood and herr arms covered in deep wounds. Her hands were covered in blood and her face smeared with bits of it.

"Why?" She hoarsely whispered. "Why did you let me die?"

At her last word, my breath hitched and my heart was crushed even more.

"Percy, why?" She said more frantically. My stomach twisted in a knot. It couldn't have been my fault right? My mouth opened and closed like a fish as I gaped at her. I couldn't seem to find the words to reply back. All because what she said was _right. _

A white, hot searing pain shot through from behind my eyes. A thousand men banging on my head, desperate to break free. It was bearable, but each second the pain multipllied ten fold. Hundreds of voices erupted in my head, all speaking terrible words.

"Please Help me Percy,"

"Please.."

With each sentence came a depressing flashback of my horrific life. All the memories of me and Annabeth, all the happy times we shared, all gone with a single movement. Despite the happy memories, I felt horrid. Physcially and Mentally. Thoughts rushed and flashed throughout my mind so quick I coudn't keep up. My head hurt more and more and I clutched at my head, clawing to stop the memories. I didn't even notice that my restraints were broken. My panic didn't help at all, my chest constricted and my breathing became heavier.

But I still kept my appearance strong. I couldn't show weakness in front of my current enemies ; SHIELD.

"Im sorry Annabeth!" I screamed.

The voices grew louder and louder. I was practically wheezing in and out as my throat felt like it was choking on something. Lack of oxygen filled me and I began increasing in panic. Sudden pain from my head jolted me my body from the spot, causing me to shift around my chair painfully. I was a bit relieved that I was able to breath, but it quickly diminished as unbearable pain once again shot through my body.

"You should've saved me.." Her voice quivered and has a trace of anger as she leaned forward, her bloody body baptizing the Earth with her blood.

"I'm sorry!," Saliva drooled carelessy off of my mouth. A man flickered behind Annabeth, his mouth twisted into a sadistic sneer. Annabeth's eyes widened and she treid to speak, but her tongue forbid her.

"You see Percy, you take my wife from me, I take everyone else away from you," The figure snarled, almost smiling. Tartarus grabbed Annabeth and pulled her towards him. He raised his knife.

Percy you idiot, do something. But I coudn't, I was frozen in my spot. The knife in Tartarus's hand gleamed.

"NOOO!" I roared, anger coarsing through my veins, but I was powerless. I had no choice. I had to watch her die. Again. And it was because of me. I desperately tried to avert my gaze.

"Im sorry! Alright? Im so sorry!"

"Oh Perseus, its too late to be sorry. It's time to pay." Tartarus sneered and with one motion he did it. He killed her. MY ANNEBETH! Before she died she mouthed three words to me that would haunt me forever.

"Its never alright" She whispered her last words, almost snarling at me.

Tartarus flickered out of his position and what replaced him, me. My reflection.

_A monster. _

**(A/n This next part is going to be a flashback and sorry for not updating The Hunted and other stories, I just happen to be better at writing darker stories, ill update soon. Sorry guys short chapter as well. Anyways please review.**


	3. Leave me alone

Leave me alone

(A/N Kind of a flashback at the beggining)

Stupid, really. The world. How it all revolves around powerful beings who control you without you even knowing. The all powerful Fates, who could kill you in seconds just by snipping yarn. It's up to them if you'lle survive English class or if you get a happy life. What am I? I am nothing but just a _pawn. _The Fates out me through hell, but no more. One day, I will be free of the Fates. I've been captured by the mortal government.

Is that what the Fates wanted? Surely there must have been a logical explanation for this. These men wont do anything to kill me. They just want information. Blotches of black appeared in my vision as I stared at the ceiling. They want information? Good luck with that.

Water poured down the gloomy sky like bullets and as they hit the ground, they dissapeared. I coudn't hear anything aside from water and the wind swooshing. My eyes were focused on the bronze plate I was clutching.

"It's all my fault, It's all my fault," I quietly chanted to myself. My nose and eyes tingled a bit to my emotions and the wind slightly began to pick up.

"Im sorry Annabeth, I was too late," My voice cracked and I pounded the earth with my hands. Mighty flashes of lightning struck the Earth and a small hurricane began to develop. The great Hero of Olympus who had gone through so much, been tortured and nearly killed was crying. Who said I couldn't? There were no rules. I clrumpled on the muddy ground, the brown water staining my shirt. My hand was bloody from pounding the Earth but I didn't care. Annabeth was gone. Forever.

"Hey kid! What are you doing here?" A voice appeared on the scene. Yelling at me did nothing. I retained my position. A blond man appeared and put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Kid. Im going to ask you one more time. What are you doing here?" Blondey asked, slightly alarmed.

I didn't move an inch, but instead used a voice I never heard myself speak.

"Leave me!," The wind shifted direction, directly at the men and slightly pushed them back. Water struck the Earth like bullets and the sky darkened almost completely.

The group of costumed freaks wearily looked at a man holding a stone hammer that appeared to be quite heavy.

"Tis not me, my friends," He spoke deeply, his voice laced with confusion. "It must be the regular Midgardian weather."

Blondey shifted his gaze towards me and spoke seriously. "Alright Perseus, you've caused enough trouble in the past. Come with us."

I clenched my fist, about to attack, but I knew better.

"What do you want with me?," I snarled viciously, glaring at the group and they flinched slightly. I took a ragged breath and got up and stumbled away, hot tears clouding my vision.

"No trespassing," I said smugly. That clearly didn't stop them. An arrow whizzed at me, but I was faster and in a split-second, I turned around and caught the extremely thin arrow and broke it in half.

"Look, I came here to mourn for my girlfriend, not to kick Comicon's ass"

The group of weirdos glared at me. I opened my mouth to shoot a snarky remark before a sticky substance covered my mouth.

_Spiderwebs?_

A younger member of the team put his arm down, a smug smile etched on his mask. I reached over for the webs, and ripped them out, barely wincing at the little pain it caused. The spider guy looked at me in shock.

"I said I dont want any trouble! LEAVE ME ALONE!," I shouted my voice echoing across the area. These men don't know when to stop.

"I said leave!," My voice cracked at the end, as I started to remember my horrific past. The man with a goatee arched an eyebrow.

"Are you crying?," He stated almost laughing. I rubbed my face with my palms.

"Please just leave me alone,"

**Line**

**Steve POV**

All eyes shifted to Thor, who had gained all attention in the room. His stare hardened at Director Fury and his nose flared.

"This is not how a hero should be treated!," He boomed. "Especially one that has preserved the fate of mankind."

Fury sneered, drawing his eyes to the god from the metal floor.

"If you call blowing up numerous buildings, terrorizing innocents and his own mother and blowng up a mountain innocent. I suggest you leave this room. Or better yet this world." Fury said calmly like it was an everyday sentence.

_Leave the world? Thor can't do that!_

Thick, gelled brown hair and a goatee appeared at the back of the room. Tony opened his mouth to say one of his smart-aleck comments before I turned my hard gaze towards him, my eyes pleading him to shut up for once. Brown menacing eyes shot back at me, but for once he didnt argue.

"Oh you know how easily I can _Director_," The son of Odin sneered. "But I also know that without me-without this boy there wouldn't be hope. The world would be in shambles, a mere game for the forces that terrorize this world."

Thor peered over my shoulder and he clenched his fist. "Perseus has done more than anyone in this room. I do not lie! Release him at once!"

Bruce's left hand and eye twitched and like Thor, he balled his fists.

"Im going to agree with Thor on this one. This boy deserves rights Fury. This isn't extracting information. _This is torture._"

Fury was angry, no furious. Although we need answers, this is a kid and although he might be a terrorist, he still has rights. Fury may be in charge of me, but I am a soldier and I do what is right, and this is not right by any circumstances.

" I have to agree with both of them on this one. He may not have preserved our freedom - sorry Thor- but this torture by the loosest definition and that is _wrong."_

I took a quick glance towards Perseus, only to see him collapsed in the interrogation room. Dr. Banner's eyes swept to where mine landed.

"Orders or not. I am leaving," Bruce opened the door and walked away, before Fury could blink. The kid was laying on the ground, unconscious from who knows what. Blood seeped from his arms and slid into the metal room.

Banner bought out a pen and pointed it at Percy's green orbs.

"Hey can you follow the light for me?" The question sounded more like an order than a question. Weairly, the boy opened his eyes and looked at the light, his eyes filled with sadness. Percy's eyelids began to shut.

"Damn it Perseus. Stay Awake!" Bruce lightly slapped his face but to no success. Percy's eyes closed and he fell into unconsciousness. Bruce raised his head to face us.

"He's suffering from Grade 3 Concussion and his pupils are dilated. It's possible he might slip into coma." Bruce kicked the metal char and ran his hand his hair and sighed.

"Get agents to pick him up and bring him to my lab!" Bruce was turning slightly green. Everyone reacted and did as he changed. We had learned from our past mistakes.

Tony looked up at the ceiling. "Well you heard the man. Do as he says."

Tony's robatic butler answered almost immediately.

"**Right Away sire,"**

**Bruce POV**

The kid's been passed out for more than five minutes which could be potentially dangerous. I sighed wearily. This is exactly what I was telling Fury. This boy can slip into a coma and you cant really wake him up with an alarm clock. The stupid Director just made it more difficult for all of us.

I was giving the kid his physical exam now. Tony was here too, fiddling with a pen we had confiscated from the boy's pocket.

"Stark. If you're not going to help, then you might as well leave."

Tony let out a low chuckle. "Oh come on Bruce. We're partners in science and in actual crime!"

I let out an exasperated sigh. Tony was difficult to deal with. I ignored him as he rambled on and began to remove Percy's shirt for better examination.

"Whoa there Doctor Smash. Getting a little desperate there I see? You're stripping a seventeen year old!" He never gets tired does he? Maybe I should just smash him right there, Im sure no one will care?

Still continuing to "strip" Percy, I snapped. "Im giving him a physical exam-" I cut my own voice off.

He was _littered _in scars. Narrow white lines covered his front. Burn marks scorched his torso and a circle in the side of his torso looked like something at been put into his body, heated and removed. A weird texture of skin covering half his body and there was an oddly cursive "T" near the bottom of his shoulder. The boy was very muscular and would probably make the ladies swoon, but his scars were _horrific. _I couldn't even imagine what kind of person would torture a kid for his own personal gain. It's absolutely repulsive.

"Holy shit!" Tony exclaimedm wrinkling his face in disgust.

There were some newer ones too. Deep red gashes of dried blood across his chest and even I dont know how to prevent it from bleeding. I faced Tony, who still had his face wrinkled in disgust. Giving him a curt nod , to which he returned, I counted down from three. We flipped him over revealing his back, which must have been painful, even if he was unconscious.

His back was worse than his front. Whip lashes coated his back and knife wounds and burn marks were littered across his back. I've never seen such scars before and it hurt just looking at it. I searched for the shirt that was thrown off from the edge of the gurney. The shirt was dampened with blood and his jacket was just barely thick enough to cover it.

"Jesus" I said rubbing my eyes. "The kid has it worse than any of us thought."

Tony didn't have any stupid ass comments this time, because he was mainly focused on looking at his scars and wondering who might have done this. A loud knock erupted on the door.

Natashe and the rest of the team barged in without giving us time to react.

"So is the kid okay or-" She trailed off, looking at the disgusting sight with wide eyes. Peter shifted in horror, not able to focus his fragile mind on the scars. Steve's mouth was open agape and Clint rubbed his eyes, hoping he was seeing things. Thor only blew in the air he sucked.

"Im considering 'or', maybe Thor is right. This kid maybe has had a horrible life." Tony suggested truthfully, his cheeks puffed up like a blowfish.

"I mean, look at those wounds. You dont just get those from falling down. Who would even do that to a seventeen year old?" Parker paced around the room in unconcealed sigust, desperate to finding out who did this and kicking thier ass.

Tony sighed sadly. "And that's not all," He said flipping Percy over on the metal desk. Peter and Steve groaned and Clint rubbed the wound near Percy's heart.

"Whoever did this must have obviously had some pure hatred for the boy. This had to be a planned attack. Maybe someone who was a victem of his acts of terrorism? Or maybe he inflicted it onto himself.." Clint rambled on as he tryed to think of a suggestion, or maybe he was just trying to convince himself that it wasn't some sick monster.

I shook my head. "No. The ulcers are too much to be self-inflicted, these scars were far from were from a knife or some sort of cruel torture device. Gruesome really." I pursed my lips together, resisting the urge to sigh again.

Who in thier right mind would do something as grotesque as that? But didn't Thor say something about him doing more than any of us? It must have cost him to go through such torture.

**A/N: Sup guys. Been a while so I decided to reward you guys with a longer chapter. I have writers block with The Hunted so might not update for a while, but im halfway through the chapter. So please review and click that favorite! Btw any of you guys play clash of clans?**


	4. Forgotten Truth

**Percy**

My head rolled from side to side as I stirred. Peeling my eyelids open only to face an excruciating bright light. I tried pulling my hands to cover my eyes but some sort of restraint stopped me.

Handcuffs restrained me from leaving anywhere. I couldn't move and couldn't even get a clear view of my surroundings. I tried to lift my head up to look around the room, but a sudden jolt of pain stopped me.

"Ah," I yelped. My head dropped back to the rough pillow my head was resting on before. I tried again, this time much slowlier. My green orbs took in the sight of my chest, where a bandage covered a gaping wound on my torso. What in the world?

How in Hades's name did I even get undressed? _Who_ would undress me? I shifted my legs and thankfully felt the uncomfortable tinge of my jeans. Thank the Gods.

"Mr. Jacskon, you're awake," The mean really didn't sound enthusiastic, he sounded angry at me for some reason. I twisted my head in the direction of the man and found myself face-to-face with an eye-patch.

"Huh? Who are you?" I demanded at him, glaring into his dark brown eyes which caused him to flinch ever so slightly. He glared at me, giving the feeling that we weren't friends and he couldv'e done this to me and...ANNABETH! Sudden realization jolted me from my array of thoughts.

"What did you do to Annabeth?", I shouted at him. I threw questions at him and his glare hardened and his face contracted with anger. What? I was just swimming with Annabeth? How did I even get here?

"Mr. Jackson, I advise you to stop mulling about. Your here for reasons that you know of and that little incident cant fool me," The man smirked triumphantly like he knows more than Athena.

Does he know about Half-Bloods?

Someone else appeared at the scene, eating a slice of pizza. Taking a few steps forward, he darted his eyes around the room, his eyes lingering to my various scars and back to the dark-skinned man in front of me. The black trenched coat man took notice of this, and without looking he spoke.

"Parker, get Banner down here will you?" It didn't sound like a request, more like a command in question format.

A piece of pizza hung from his mouth as he gaped at me, turning and running away from the direction of the room. Chewing and swallowing as he ran he shouted.

"Bruce, Bruce Get down here!," The 'Parker' guy faded and his voice dissapeared.

I averted my sight and once again turned towards the man. "Where is Annabeth? Oh gods you better have not done anything to here! I swear on the-"

The man cut me off. "Mr. Jackson, if you are wondering about Ms. Chase, then she is dead." The man looked at me strangely, quirking an eyebrow.

What he said engrossed me and it seemed as if the whole world was in slow motion.

She's dead.

_She's _dead.

She's _DEAD!_

The heart monitor next to me began beating incredibly fast, my throat constricted and my heart felt as it was stopping. The pain from the wound on my chest felt worse, as if someone dipped a needle into Chimera poison and shoved it in my torso and slowly ripped it out. Evein in unimaginable pain, I was still mute, unable to comprehend what Fury had just told me.

I couldn't help but jump to the conclusion that they killed her. These despicable mortals. They killed her while I was asleep. I could just imagine this cold-hearted man plunging a knife into Annebth's heart and slowly killing her. _That Monster._

This clearly angered me and the invisible thing stuck in my throat began to fade. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?", I yelled at him putting all my strength and hatred into my words. My voice was laced with venom as I snarled at him viviously. I wished that he would just _die_ at that moment I wanted nothing but to kill him, even if it meant sacrificing my life.

I started struggling around the bed, hot tears blinding my vision. I wanted to punch the man as hard as I could but my handcuffs said otherwise. My chest squeezed and I felt the blood trickling down my arms. Nothing will stop me from murdering this monster. I will do anything to avenge Annabeth. _Anything_.

"I'm going to kill you!," I glared at him with malice.

The man smirked. "You know why you are here you little devil. You are a terrorist and I advise you to stop struggling."

My face contorted with rage. Iwas going to kill him. Make him suffer for what he did to Annabeth. Lighting and thunder erupted around us, water pouring down and hitting the window panes with enough force to cause small tremors. An earthquake grew more powerful each second, intensifiying and slowly destroying the foundations of the city.

It exhausted me, but that didn't stop me from trying. At that moment I could have destroyed the city. I can take fatigue but when facing pure hatred, it's something i would let out. But, as said by many, I blamed it on myself, and that's how every problem has ended up-me blaming me.

The shaking Earth softened, but I gaurantee you that the rain wouldn't stop anytime soon. "Oh Gods, it's my fault," I slumped down back into my pillow.  
The heart monitorhad dropped and shattered, no longer a beeping sound to be heard. The pain rushed back to me and everything hurt, worse than last time.

The metal door that had been shut flew open. Two frantic men rushed in, darting thier eyes around the room and surveying the damage of the earthquake.

"Is the kid alright?," One of the group asks, taking a quick glance at me and looking back. He whipped his head back after a second and his face quickly expressed shock. I looked down at myself, the wound had reopened and was bleeding badly. Thick streams of blood trickled freely down my body and my sweat endlessly poured down and burned my wounds to no end. Chaos is a word to explain what the man were seeing.

My whole body was quivering, from head to toe, in frustration. I was sweating badly and my breathig was the only thing anyone could hear.

"Why did you kill her? WHY DID YOU KILL ANNABETH? Why not me..?," My broken sobs echoed across the room.

"No, Where'd you take her?," I demanded, ignoring the fact that I had just asked why did you kill her just seconds ago. The black trench coat man took a step forward, his body bristling with slight rage.

"Annabeth Chase? That girl you keep talking about? She's gone. You recieved a Grade Three concussion and have been unconscious for two weeks. Having temporary amnesia is normal for this stage," The man stepped back, quirking an eyebrow to display his confusion.

No, it can't be real! They're just saying stuff. No one is dead. Annabeth, Piper, Frank, and Hazel are still alive. He's just lying to you. My thoughts reverbrated around my head, a high pitched ringing noise echoing across my mind. _Im going insane_.

One blond man with hair brushing just above his shoulders took a step forward.

"Perseus, You and Lady Annabeth were part of the War against Lady Gaea. Many half-bloods were lost including your Beloved, Lord Frank, Lady Piper, and Lady Hazel. Do you not remember any of these events?" The man boomed in a clear powerful voice, explaining everything as if he knew all the answers.

Once again, pulling the hand-cuffs, which resulted in them digging into my skin even more, kept me intact in bed. I wanted to destroy this wretched place and beat the Hades out of the blond man and that pirate. What right did they have to say these surreal things aboout my friends. But what if they were real?

A voice rang in from my head, driving me insane. Saying four words that wanted me to pull my hair out and destroy the world.

"**Oh but is is..."**

**A/N Sup guys. Havn't updated in a while. Should I update faster with less words per chapter like this one or do longer chapters and update later. Anyways please review. Gets more exciting later on once Percy gets out of SHIELD (AKA NEXT CHAPTER)**


	5. Busting Doors

**Tony**

"Kid, It's alright if you dont remember," I told him, watching as he scrunched together his eyebrows and clenched his fists."It's normal after a concussion especially after bieng knocked out for two weeks."

The kid lifted his head to face us, all of us, his eyes brimming with anger. "No! You dont understand! Shes **DEAD**! Don't you get it? They killed her! She's dead!"

Both arms were raised towards the ceilings as high as the cuffs would let him which was just mere inches above the bed. He slammed his hand on the metal bed and the room shaked. To be honest, I was scared. The kid was stable before but now he was just a bloody mess. His face was already smeared with tears and blood and his torso was smudged with splotches of dark red blood.

I mean, yeah if Pepper died I would probably be just like him. Maybe even _worse. _

"She's dead. She's dead. Why wasn't I informed of this sooner? Who? WHO?," Perseus constantly pulled on his powerful handfuccs. I'm not sure why we even needed vibramium handcuffs for a kid, sure he looked strong but a regular handcuff would've sufficed.

I'm starting to think he was desperate enough to saw his hands off with the handcuffs. Each pull dug the stainless Vibramium deeper into his wrists. He pulled and twisted and I began to think that he was even more powerful than he let on. In my opinion, the only reason he didn't break out was because he was depressed and a bloody mess.

He pulled and twisted and finally _SNAP, _The handcuffs broke. He shouted as his hands slid out of the loops.

Banner ran to the small space between him and the bed, Capsicle and Spidey following suit, grabbing and holding the boy down.

"Hold him down!," Fury barked. I sighed, Fury always had to state the obvious. Banner and Capsicle struggled to keep the kid ahold and I ran to help him. The kid was strong. Stronger than anyone I ever faced and he was giving quite a bit of the Avengers a hard time holding him down.

"NO! Let me go! I need to find him! I need to! I have to! Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, EVERYBODY! Where are they?," The boy shrieked.

_Had he finally lost it?_

"He's going insane, Bruce!," Clint yelled at Bruce in exasperation. Clint, for the first time since I had met him, was flipping out. A few agents rushed into the room, carrying a sedative, desperate to calm the kid down. The kid was scary as hell. His eyes darkened as he looked at everyone and almost all of us shriveled under his glare. He wasn't a normal person and he had gone trhough much that was for sure.

Bruce raised his hands to call the agents forward. Kid's smart, using the decreased force as an advantage and pushing Bruce off of him. He fiddled quickly with the other cuff and it snapped easily. I momentarily stared at him in shock. Previously the kid was struggling and now he easily broke a freaking Vibramium cuff with no more than a stretch of his hands.

A few seconds later, Bruce had regained his stud from the corner of the room, rushing over to the struggling Perseus Jackson but the kid sweeped his feet under Captain's legs and he feel down with a _THUD_. He limped to the end of the infirmery, twisting and turning and dodging everyone who tried to get into his way. He looked at the bathroom in front of him and using his full force he rammed his body at the metallic door and burst in. Without wasting a second, he slammed the door shut.

You could just here him struggling to breath behind the door. And dont forget the loud whining of the Director.

"Get HIM! What are you doing? Slam the FREAKING door open?" Fury shrieked in ager.

_Stupid Pirate. If you want something go do it yourself._

The well known obedient Captain America followed his orders immediately and slammed his shoulders against the metallic door. For a second time in no more than five minutes the door was busted open. Anyways everyone in the room was in shock on what awaited them behind the door.

The polished white tiles of the small room glinted because of the yellow sunlight streaming into the room. Cemented, plain walls were smeared with bloody handprints-from none other than Perseus. Funny thing was, before Steve slammed the door open, it wasn't even locked. It was open for anyone to go in , a stupid rookie mistake. But the other thing was that there was nothing else. _No one else_.

Because in the midst of all the chaos, Perseus Jacskon was gone. Without a trace.

* * *

" So the boy, Perseus Jackson dislocates his own thumb, slips out of the handcuffs, gives a struggle, you hold him down, starts screaming a bunch of names, he escapes, runs to the bathroom, you stare in shock, the director screams, you go inside and he's gone?" Coulson arches an eyebrow, asking if he got it all right.

Steve sighs, rubbing his forehead furiously.

"Exacly Phil. Exactly what happened. I guess I understand the screaming names and stuff but what I dont understand is how he disapeared into thin air without a trace."

"Well, it's not the strangest thing i've heard. But I do have a hard time believing that S.H.I.E.L.D is having a hard time tracking down a seventeen year old. Satellites, ccTVs, agents on the look out, and still no sight of a kid. Trained criminal?"

I furrow my eyebrows, rubbing my goatee in wonder. A wonderful, genius and I shall say a brilliant idea suddenly pops into my mind, like the genius I am.

"Something about half-bloods...and THOR! He's the one that mentioned them in the first place! Where is the tourist in the first place? He might know where the kids run off to."

Dropping my arms in exasperation, I raise them back midway and clap them sound bounced off the walls making Steve flinch at the sudden noise.

Coulson chortles. "Thor's back at Asgard discussing matters with his Father. Apparently the kid is a big deal in Asgard. Some sort of hero that mothers tell thier kid's about. Heck, Loki admires him!."

" I dont get it, he sent his class into a shark tank. Could've lost a dozen kids all at the same time. Shot a freaking cannon at a schoolbus. But seriously who keeps a loaded war cannon on a school field trip. Anyways, he's also been seen blowing up various monuments and a volcano. There MUST have been atleast some casualties. Also, some say that he was the one that caused that terrorist attack a year or two ago when everyone in the town miraculausly fell asleep while SHIELD found photos of him prancing around in medieval weapons with his buddies. To top it off, he didnt even get in trouble!"

Steve leaned on the smooth metal table with his arms supporting his whole body, pushing the table a few centimeters from his weight with a loud screech. Oh so Spandex flinches at a clap and not from that insufferable screech. People from the past confuse me. Im sticking with JARVIS and robots.

"Well, let's find out more about these 'Half-Bloods'. Maybe you could use your computer and find a bunch of files with information about them. ANything that will give us more information about those things that Thor and that kid talk about." Coulson nods, turning to his laptop and typing with furious speed.

"Right Away; on it, Captain."


End file.
